Different Dimension:The series
by tamekandafictional
Summary: Tameka is zapped into a version of Supernatural where she is important to God. Entrusting Castiel with taking care of her after a little mishap is her dimension. Trouble follows her around every corner, note that this may be triggering as Tameka struggles with depression, self harm and suicidal thoughts. Destiel, Sabreil, Tamden (Tameka and Baden)
1. Guess Who Loves You?

**Inspiraition for this fanfiction came from the creation of my oc Tameka who is pretty much me but in the Supernatural universe.**

* * *

"No! Stop! Please stop!" I was screaming my lungs out, but the torture wouldn't stop. First holy water melting my face as if I was on fire, followed only seconds after by rock salt, barbecuing my throat as the it was poured down, then a knife said to kill demons stone cold, stabbed into my chest, right were my heart was. But, the torture was only going to worsen. The attacker was 5ft and charmingly muscular, with short, dark brown hair and wearing an amulet, similar to one that I'd seen in _Supernatural_ , my favourite T.V show. Just as he was about to stab me with the demon-killing knife, which had been sitting in holy water for about 10 minutes and was coated in 1kg of rock salt, a black, bug-like smoke started spewing from my mouth. It bounced off the roof and these, these invisible walls until it escaped through a drain. Kicking and screaming. As if it wasn't a dream. Dazed and confused I woke up, and saw my attacker. "Stay away from me you… you… you… ASSBUTT!" _I did not just say Assbutt!_ I thought, completely oblivious to my left shoulder, which was bearing a red, burning hand print; undoubtedly Castiel's.

* * *

"Dean, I see you found Tameka. I believe that she had a nightmare about you torturing her. Was there a tall boy with short, black hair and an apparent 'metal smile' alongside Tameka?" Asked a stranger in a tan coloured, ankle length trench coat, a FBI suit, tie and everything an FBI agent has, except for the badge, and spiky black hair. "You mean Baden is supposed to be here to? Cas, _how_ is that possible? He _hates_ me! And, Cas, you couldn't tell me _where_ I am, _why_ I'm _here_ and _how_ I got here by any chance?" My voice, irritation and confusion running through it like flood water to a river, stated I _needed_ answers. Cas opened his mouth to either explain or ask how I knew his name, but the revving engine of a '67 Chevrolet Impala coming to a stop was faintly heard before a roughly 6ft muscular man with stunning shoulder length light brown hair started running in through the rusty, metal door towards the century old, moth-eaten sofa, directly opposite where I was lying, on a red, car patterned rug, screaming "Cas! He's bleeding! Baden's bleeding! You need to heal him _NOW_!" Laying Baden down carefully, Castiel walked over and, with one touch, healed Baden and with a rough, non-caring voice said, "He'll be fine. Just give him some time to rest. Sam, thank you for finding him." And with that note, Cas vanished into thin air as if he was one of the four horse men, leaving Sam, Dean and I with an unconscious Baden. A million questions still needed answers, but I wasn't going to be getting any soon. "Typical Castiel, typical. Can't even give the girl some answers. Beer Sammy?" Dean sighed deeply as he went to go get 2 beers from the bright blue esky. After a while I regained feeling in my legs and decided to walk over to Baden. Halfway, I started to tremble and collapsed, Sam catching me mid fall. "Thanks Sam. Guess I can't exactly walk now can I," I stated with a slight chuckle. Sam helped me the rest of the way and when I eventually sat down, I noticed something strange. Just then, Dean came back to see me looking around the room at all the symbols on the walls. "Dean is this were you and Cass met for the first time?" I asked, recognizing some of the symbols drawn on the iron walls. "Okay. First of all, how do you know Cass' name and second of all, what do you mean 'Baden hates you'?" Sam asked, realizing something was up. "It's a long story on the whole 'Baden hates me' thing. However I know Cas' name from a T.V show called _Supernatural_ and in season 4, episode 1, Bobby and Dean try to find out who bought Dean back from the Pit and the room looked like this exact warehouse. Now, any chance you could answer some questions for me?" I said, praying they could give me an answer. But that's when Baden woke up. "Tameka. Oh my goodness. Never before would I'd have been so pleased to see you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you last year. Please forgive me." He pleaded; giving me a well appreciated hug. But a sudden flapping of wings prevented me from saying anything. "Now I have time to answer your questions Tameka. Something happened in your dimension ahead of schedule. May I please check your thighs, waist and stomach? I need to see exactly how bad the damage is." Knowing not to mess with Castiel, I agreed. "Oh my God! Tameka, please tell me you didn't do this to yourself. Please!" Baden begged as he saw the blood red, cardboard brown and snow white lines that resided on my body. "This isn't supposed to happen until you turn 30. You and Baden were supposed to get married in 2020 and… and… and… this can't be happening." Cas started pacing back and forth across the room. Turning around to face Baden and I, he caught a glimpse of where our hands were. "Oh thank goodness. Baden, anything you want to say to Tameka that may need to be said to her in private?" he asked, with a twinkle of hope in his blue eyes. I saw Baden's eyes glance down and with a cough replied "Ummm… could you boys give us like 30 minutes alone, please? It would be very much appreciated." "Baden, take all the time you need. Just call me when you're done because I have further questions for you both." A quick whoosh of air and we were alone. "Baden, what is it you would like to tell me? I won't judge. Just tell me please." He looked away from me as if he was Cas and I was Dean. "Tameka, I like you. A lot. And I'm sorry for saying no; I just didn't believe that you liked me because nobody has. And you're probably the only person in the world who could see me as a decent guy when it was obvious I was being a dick. So, thank you Tameka, thank you for seeing well in me when others saw horribleness. How can I ever repay you?" A tear started to run down his cheek. "Oh, Baden, I only bothered to look at the good in you because I didn't care that you weren't what others would call perfect. I didn't care about the bad. All that matters to me is that you are proud of yourself for being your idea of perfect. And that's my idea of perfect. Being yourself no matter what others think." I explained, now fully understanding why I never gave up on Baden, even when it seemed that's all that could be done. We stared at each other, unsure of who should make the move, eventually Baden spoke up. "Do you wanna play a game of _Yu-Gi-OH!_?" He asked cautiously. Staring into his eyes, I was lost and when he grabbed a little bit of my fringe and tucked it behind my right ear, I knew what was going to happen. Leaning forward, we were both transported to a world where there was no one but us. Time stopped all around us. I never wanted it to stop, and neither did Baden. But then, Meg and Ruby smashed in through the front door and I knew we weren't going to last long but then Ruby spoke up saying "We aren't here to kill you. We're here to kidnap you because Crowley would like a few tortures with you." The way Meg and Ruby laughed after this sent red flags to my senses. _This isn't gonna end pretty._ I thought whilst glancing towards Baden, who was as frightened as a zebra being chased by a pack of lions, cheaters and hyenas. I was just as frightened, in fact, even more scared then Baden. A million things ran through my head. But the one thing I wanted was that Dean, Sam and Cas could save us. But instead, I grabbed the first thing I knew could hurt a demon, holy water and squeezed the bottle into Meg's face, and Meg, who had a tight grip on Baden, fell down to the ground with a _SIZZZZZZZLE_. It was working Meg let go of Baden, giving him time to grab rock salt and trow the 2kg bag at Ruby, but she ducked before it even touched her. But Baden was just distracting Ruby, he kept trying to hit her or splash her, but he wasn't trying to do her any harm. Realizing what he was doing, I ran towards a sliver knife and _Ssssssizzzzzzzleeee,_ Ruby was gravely injured. Then she and Meg stood up. _Completely unharmed._ "You two are coming with us. Crowley's gonna have heaps of fun torturing you two." Meg and Ruby started to laugh and then we vanished.


	2. This Is Your Purpose, Tameka

**I apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter and in advanced for any I make in this chapter or further chapters. But do please enjoy as this one has answers that I wasn't originally going to include… Just so you know a Destiel fanfic may start here because I just write in the moment and it seems right. And spoilers but hope you didn't get to attached to Baden. Italics mean thoughts or an emphasis on a word.**

* * *

"Dean! Sam! Tameka and Baden are gone! DEAN! SAM!" Castiel called out. "Hey, Cas, there's sulphur by the couch Baden and Tameka were on before we left." Sam said, not at all happy with this. "Cas, you didn't spill the 2kg of rock salt near the sofa did you?" Dean asked inspecting what Sam hadn't bothered looking at. "No." Cas' voice was firm and clearly telling the truth. "Well then, Tameka and Baden must've put up one hell of a fight. A silver knife with I'm guessing demon blood on it, followed by what is probably Holy Water and obviously rock salt on the floor, along with traces of sulphur. Something tells me Tameka probably knew that a demon was in the room." Sam stated starting to understand what had happened. "Or," Dean started, "it was Ruby and Meg. Because we did some research on the show, so Tameka recognizing Meg and Ruby is far more logical, isn't it Sammy?" With a slight smile at proving his younger brother wrong, Dean stood up. "Let's say it was Meg and Ruby. What would they want with Tameka and Baden?" Castiel asked, with no intention of wanting harm to come to the two. Because, they were special. Really special. God had trusted Castiel to keep them from harm, but look, they'd been taken. This wasn't good in any way, shape or form. They had to find the two before any damage was done.

* * *

"Baden. Mind cluttering Baden. I wonder, I wonder, I _wonder_ what exactly is so special about you. Why are you so important to God?" Crowley asked in a voice of demand after an emphasis on the 3rd _wonder_ turning his back on Baden not exactly caring what Baden said, because he was too busy trying to get the attention of his minions. "I… I… I… don't… kn… know… What are you talking about?" Baden asked, trying to sound braver then he felt. I then developed a plan, which I mouthed to Baden, who agreed that it was foolproof if it went the way we wanted it to, that is. "Hey Crowley, didn't _angel proof_ this place by any chance, did you?" I asked the plan now underway. "Shut your friggin' pie hole you little slut! I'm trying to make a very important phone call that has nothing to do with angels. Now please shut up!" Crowley yelled at me. Thank goodness, he didn't question why I'd asked that. Next thing I knew, a flapping of wings was heard and Cas appeared. Sam and Dean too. Sadly, at that very moment, Crowley turned around but for some reason he smiled. "Why are you smiling Crowley?" Sam asked, praying that it wasn't cause he, Dean and Cass were doing what he had wanted. "I'm smiling because it's good to see my partner coming to rescue Nerd1 and Nerd2. Hello Castiel, long time, no help." At that I wanted to yell. Yell and swear as if it was my last day on earth. Just wanted to lash out at Crowley _and_ Cas. "Crowley, Baden has nothing to do with it. It's only Tameka he wants safe and sure that she is compatible for loving thoughts and feelings from others. Now, I will rip up our contract if you do not stop what you are doing." Cas stated. "So, God wants Nerd1 one to know that people are compatible of feelings of affection and love towards her. But then again Castiel, Lucifer knew, from the beginning, that if he messed with Tameka's life, you would do everything to fix it. And why? Because God has a plan for her that no one else but he and you know. So if he messed with her life, you would want it fixed, but what is it that you want so _badly_ to happen Castiel?" Crowley was bullying Castiel in to admitting what he wanted that involved me. Then I saw that he turned around to me with a look of hope and a nodded towards Dean. Castiel thought no one could love him, just as I did now and he loved Dean, just as I did Baden. And then it struck me. God didn't want me to feel no one could love me and Lucifer found out how he could mess with me. "Lucifer was just trying to stop me from proving angels are capable of loving humans and humans loving angels because he hated us. So, when Cas found out that I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do till I was in this dimension helping Dean realize his undying love for Castiel, he wanted me back on track to being happy because Castiel wants to be with Dean. It all makes sense." I muttered loud enough that only I heard. Then, Crowley let me down, well more so broke the chains binding me to the wall so I could pace saying "It all makes sense. It all makes perfect sense!" _Oh great, I'm doing my whole 'I finally understand what's going on and I know it makes sense but no one else sees it because they don't have all the evidence and information I do' aren't I?_ But then, Baden was gone. And we back in the bunker.

* * *

 **Comments/ reviews etc. Are very much welcome. Till next time Bye**


	3. Time To Start Working With Your Purpose

**Italics are memories/thoughts. Bold mean emphasis.**

* * *

Back in the bunker, I realized that Baden still wasn't with us and Castiel was looking at me in a state of confusion. "Tameka, what was it exactly that you realized and… said it all made sense?" Dean asked, just as confused as Cas. With that, Sam looked at Dean, who was not only confused but hopeful and Cas, who was just as confused as he was scared. _Oh! Cas doesn't want Dean knowing that he wants to be with him. But Dean is looking at me hoping something. What if it's that he wants to be with Cas? Why can't these two just admit their feelings for each other and call it a day? Why do they have to make it so frigging complicated?_ My thoughts were thick and meaning full. It then hit me. "Dean, what are you hoping?" I ask, because if you don't ask, you'll never know. "Can I speak to you in private Tam? Is it okay if I call you Tam? I hope it's okay that I call you Tam…" _Word vomit, he must really like or even love Cas._ Dean pulled me away from Sam and Cas whilst vomiting up word after word after word. Finally, Sam and Cas were out of earshot and spying distance. Dean spoke something I wasn't expecting. "I **love** Cas. I really wish he would **ask me out** or even **kiss** me. I can't go on **like** this **forever**. I'm **too scared** to tell him or Sam my feelings for him and **just please** tell me that **you can help** us get together. **Please**. **Just please help** me make Cas **mine**. **Help** me so I can call Cas **mine**. Just help me **win his** heart." Dean was on the floor begging me when Sam came round the corner. "Dean, why are you begging Tameka?" Dean then realized how he was acting and straightened up, hoping Sam notice how unmanly he was acting seconds before. "I was not begging Sammy. Now is it okay if we get in Baby and just, drive to Bobby's?" Dean asked, and Sam just stared at him. "Anything else?" He asked, noticing the look on Dean's face. "Cas and I are in the front and you 2 can't mention a word to Cas about me begging to Tameka." And with that, Dean stormed out of the room.

* * *

In the shiny, night-black '67 Chevrolet Impala, Sam and I talked in the back about what Dean had told me. Of course, we spoke only in whispers, so as Cas didn't hear and Dean wouldn't become upset. "So, Cas wants to be with Dean. And Dean begged you to help him win Cas?" Sam asked, just as shocked as I was as the words came out of my mouth. "And that is my purpose in life, to get Dean and Castiel together. Trust me; I'm just as shocked as you are. However what I don't understand is why in the name of happy endings for hunters they have to make it so frigging complicated." I stated, starting to raise my voice at the end. Dean pulled over after he registered what I had said. "Get out Tameka!" He turned back and yelled at me. I hopped out, knowing full well that Dean was pissed. He was about to hop out too, but stopped as Cas gently touched his shoulder. "Dean. No need to yell at her. It has done no damaged to you, your baby, Sam or me. So may we please keep driving? I don't want you to get in a fight." Castiel's voice calmed Dean down so much; he turned to the angel and replied "Thanks Cas, I think it's better off if I just jump out of the car and breath. You can hop out with me too if you wish." With that, I decided to hop back in the car with Sam as Cas hopped out. Eventually, the angel and eldest Winchester hopped back into Baby and we continued to drive.

* * *

After about 3 hours of driving we stopped at a motel. "Where are we?" I asked; glad to be out of the cramped car, hoping we were close. "We're in Springfield Illinios, how many rooms are we going to want and who's going to be roommates with whom?" Dean asked. "Well, Tameka and I can be in the same room. Are you going to be okay with sharing a room with Sam? Cas asked. "Cas, I really think that you and Dean should share a room. Sam, Dean, what do you boys think?" I really didn't want to upset Dean any more than I had today, but Sam pulled me away from the group. "Tameka, if we go along with what Cas said, we could very well get a better idea of how much they want to be with each other, and then further decide how to get them together." Realizing how perfect his plan was, I agreed. "Alright, Dean, you and I are going to share a room and so are Tameka and Cas. However, I think we shouldn't be in the rooms near each other because I don't think I'll be able to sleep with Tameka blasting her music." Sam stated which received a nod from Cas and Dean. "So, room 221b is on the north side, Tameka and Cas will take that room." Dean said with immense displeasure. And with that we separated. _This is going to be an awesome night!_ I thought stopping myself from smiling at the idea of finding out exactly how far Cas would go to get Dean.

* * *

 **Next 2 chapters will consist of Tameka & Cass' night as well as Dean and Sam's. Till next time, bye!**


	4. Night At Springfield Motel Part 1 (Tam)

**Night at the Springfield motel. Tameka and Cass' Night. This will very well just be boring talk about what I think about how hot Castiel finds Dean. This chapter can be skipped. It's just here for entertainment.**

* * *

I opened the door to find Castiel already there. "Tameka, I have sooooo much to tell you! Please, can we stay up all night talking?" The angel asks as soon as my eyes meet his. "Talking about what?" I asked peculiar about what it was exactly that we could talk about for an entire night. "About how hot Dean is. About how he's just… ugh, I wish he could be mine!" He says slightly louder. "Okay, you can talk about how much you love Dean and want to be with him, and I will help you get together so long as I can talk about how much I love Sam, want to be with him and you help me win Sam. Do I make myself clear?" After I got some popcorn for myself and passing Castiel his own bowl, Castiel broke the silence. "This is going to be so much fun. I'll start. So, when Dean was about to hop out of the car, being an angel and all, I sensed it wouldn't end well so I acted quickly. Tell you what, gently placing my hand on Dean's shoulder and getting to feel the broad, muscular shoulder joint underneath the layers of shirts he was wearing was so good, could have fucked him right then and there." Even though he'd only admitted one thing, I could tell Cass felt absolutely no shame in admitting every single one of his heart's desires that were related to Dean. And I completely forgot about the deal we made. "And then when we hopped out of the car, he pulled me away from the front and towards the boot where you and Sam couldn't spy on us without Dean noticing, and I just pulled him closer to me, feeling against my stomach his iron board one and if one of us had lent a centimeter forward, our lips would've met. But, he was too focused on what you and Sam where doing to pay that much attention to me. Am I stupid for thinking I could have Dean?" Castiel's voice finally deteriorated to a voice that stated he was disappointed at what he wanted. "Cas, you're not stupid for wanting Dean, or for thinking you could have someone like Dean, the way I see it, he doesn't want you to reject him because he already feels miserable enough as it is. Now, I think, I'm gonna have to swing by to where Sam and Dean are to check up on them, because when Sam pulled me away from where we were standing beside the Impala, we agreed to check up on each other just to see if my superstitions are correct. If they are, Sam and I will come back and tell you that you can go spend the night in Dean's room. See you later alligator." And with that I walked out of the motel room towards the Impala, ready as ever to hear what Sam had to tell about what Dean had told his only sibling.

* * *

 **Not the next chapter, but the one after will be what happens when Sam and Tameka meet up. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	5. Night At Springfield Motel Part 1 (Sam)

**Sam and Dean's Night Part 1 (This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter. Is also pretty much the last chapter just talking about how Dean saw what was happening and how he felt.) This chapter will be in Sam's perspective (In first person)**

* * *

When Dean and I walked through those doors, we quickly got changed into pjs and sat down on the bed. "Sammy, can I talk to you about something?" Dean asked me, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Depends. What is it you would like to talk about?" I followed up, unsure of where we going. "I wanna talk about what when I heard Tameka. I wanna talk about the events afterwards." Still with a dreamy look in his eyes, I realized I was going to have to ask. "So, in other words, you wanna talk about Cas?" As soon as I said Cas' name, Dean sighed dramatically, not in the whole 'You don't understand me, no one has or ever will' but in the 'He's so hot. Like OMG!' type of way. "Okay. Start talking, I may never get another chance like this again, so I wanna make the most of it." "So, I was about to hop out of the car to lose my shit at Tameka for telling you everything she knew, but Cas places his hand on my shoulder and I just would've kissed him right then and there if it wasn't broad daylight, and it was just us two. But then he spoke and I just, ugh, his voice, I just, wow, this is hard for me to describe Sammy. And then we hopped out and I took him round to the back of Baby and he pulled me so close that if either one of us lent forward, his lips would've met mine. But, I was too focused on what you and Tameka were doing; I couldn't even look into Cas' deep sparkling blue eyes. Should I have just taken the chance to stare away into his eyes? Sammy, what should I have done?" Dean begged and I got a text from Tameka, saying we needed to meet up if Dean had come clean about anything. "Okay, Dean, Tameka said that if you come clean about any feelings you have for Cas that I have to meet up with her." I stated which caused Dean to develop a look of confusion. "Why do you have to meet up with her?" He asked me. "Because, she just sent me a text reading 'If Dean had said anything about his feelings for Cas, please meet me where we arranged because I have some information that is needed if we're going to help Dean win Cas.' So, see ya later." And with that I went to meet up with Tameka.

* * *

 **Alrighty, now we've heard what both Cas and Dean think about each other, Think it's time Tameka and Sam meet up.**


	6. Night At Springfield Motel Part 2

**The big meet up. Sam and Tameka get started on their plans. Let's do this.**

* * *

"Sam, thank you for meeting up with me, Cas is waiting in my room. He is really in love with Dean. Had a dreamy look in his sparkly blue eyes, I say, what did Dean say?" I asked, after all, Sam and I wouldn't be here if Dean hadn't said anything. "To be honest, he's clearly love struck for Cas and he just couldn't describe he's feelings to me. But he's questioning a decision he made. Remember how he hopped out of the car with Cas?" "Yeah. Cas said that he was too busy paying attention to what we were doing. Does he regret that decision?" "I guess so. So what are we going to do?" Sam asked me. "Send Dean a text, you are coming with me." And we walked to my room. Cas was waiting there for me to enter and when he saw Sam was with me, his face lit up like the house decorated with the most Christmas themed lights. "You can go to see Dean. Now go, I can't stand you looking like a kid meeting Santa for the first time." With a flap of his wings, Cas was gone. "Well, Sam, it's just us, do we wanna sleep or talk?" I asked, hoping we would talk. "Well, I'm probably going to be driving tomorrow so, sorry but, we're sleeping." And we got into our separate beds and slept. I dreamt about what I had done for Cas, maybe Dean will kiss him now that they're alone. But we won't find out till tomorrow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, In Dean's Room…_

"Dean. Can we please talk?" Castiel asked Dean scaring the life out of him. "Cas, what do you wanna talk about?" Dean asked staring into those immense blue eyes stepping forward just a tiny bit so as Cas or himself could pull the other closer. Cas wanted to invade Dean's personal space, but then remembered that Dean wouldn't lean forward and make tonight a night for Cas to remember. "How would you react if I invaded your personal space?" Cas asked hoping that he could invade. "Well, invade and find out." Dean replied with a flirtiest tone. Not sure of what else to do other than obey, Cas invaded Dean's personal space only to be pulled on top of him as Dean's body hit the bed. Leaning towards the elder Winchester, Castiel's lips meet with Dean's and they spent a long time just enjoying the other's body against their own. Eventually, Dean was able to roll over so he was on top of the angel and started kissing the angel's neck, but Cas wanted to do the exact same to Dean and so Cas was back on top, nipping and kissing Dean's neck, when Dean gained back his breath. "We need to do this more often Cas. I love it. Maybe next time it could go further than us two playing roly poly and kissing each other." "Why wait Dean? I'll give in now. Even if it only happens once, I'll remember it for the rest of my life." Castiel wanted Dean so much, and now that they were alone, Castiel would do anything to have him. "Cas, I would take it further, I really want to take it further, but I don't have the supplies I need. Sorry. You've waited this long, can you last a week or two longer?" Dean asked, hoping that Cas would wait. "Dean…I want it. I need it. Please Dean. Surely there's a place open this late that sells what you need." Castiel wanted this so badly. "Cas, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you, and I will if I don't have the supplies I need. And there is nowhere at this time of night I can get what I need. I need it to go further too, but I can't do you any harm. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again," Dean's voice was filled with despair but Cas looked at Dean and replied "You can lay in my arms Dean. I can protect you that way, because I don't want harm to come to you either." Dean smiled at this. "Cas, I'd like to get some rest now. Don't think I want know that you aren't holding me and watching over me. So, join me under the covers and just hold me in your arms, so long as I know you're watching over me, I'll be able to sleep soundly." And as Dean feel into a deep sleep, Castiel played with his hair and burying his face into Dean's hair mumbled "I love you Dean, and I'll wait forever and a day to call you mine."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be morning after. For now bye!**


	7. The Day Before Christmas Eve

**The Day After. Here we go!**

* * *

Sam and I woke up at dawn to check up on Cas and Dean. Also to wake them up because they had to get on the road. "Castiel, why are you still clothed?" I asked in a whisper, so as to try and not wake up Dean. Castiel slowly pulled his arms away from Dean's body, only to have Dean bolt upright, which we didn't want. "You two are horrible people, why did you have to make me cold. I was nice and warm in Cas' arms and you just had to take that away me. You just had to!" Dean's voice was raised. "Dean does this mean- "Yes Tameka, it means Cas and I am going to be in the back while Sam drives and you sit beside him. Now, we'll leave after I get at least one more minute in Cas' arms okay." "Or you could just cuddle up to him in the car?" I suggested, wanting to get on the road. "Fine. Let me get changed. And we will have to stop by a store for adults. I need to pick up some supplies." Dean said and Sam and I then completely understood why they hadn't done it last night.

* * *

On the road, I seemed to have my mind on things I probably shouldn't have. I was listening to music and just stared out the window at the white snow falling lightly, thinking about Baden. About how he was there one minute and gone the next. "Sammy, why don't you wanna do Christmas?" I was brought back to reality. Christmas was the one time of year I hated most, apart from Valentine's Day. "I didn't say I didn't want to, I just said that we may not be able to afford it. And besides Christmas Eve is tomorrow. " Sam replied, frustration running through his voice. "You guys. Christmas isn't about buying presents. It's about spending the day together with the most precious gift of all: family." I informed them. I remembered the last Christmas I had, it drove my mother bankrupt. Completely. I couldn't go through that again. It was too painful. My mother thought she had failed. That she wasn't the better parent. "Christmas is only about the presents Tameka, that's all Christmas is about." Dean argued. I really wanted to break down into tears. "You sound like my dad Dean. He said that my mother failed at Christmas last year all because she went bankrupt to make sure everyone who was giving my family something, received something in return. Can't we just drive around tomorrow night and look at Christmas lights and get 50c ice cream from McDonalds. That's what my mother, younger brother, Miles, Aunty Honey and I do every Christmas Eve. It's always the part of Christmas I look forward to. And besides, I think it will look awesome with real snow." Trying to make Sam and Dean understand the meaning of Christmas is hard. "There Dean, that's everyone Christmas present this year. Okay?" Sam was glad when Dean just curled up in Cas' arms.

* * *

Later at Bobby's Sam and Dean were reminded that Bobby was dead and that the house was theirs. "Tameka, Cas and I are going to share a room as well as a bed. You and Sam will have to share a bed to if you don't want to sleep on the couch." Dean stated, excited. "Dean, could I have a word with you?" Sam asked. Pulling Dean away from me and Cas, Sam spoke up. "I need to tell you something. And I need some advice." Sam was really nervous. "Okay. Can't give you advice without hearing the question." Dean was acting all cool with this. "How do I pick up Tameka?" Sam blurted out, without even thinking. "Okay. Um. Show her you are interested in her maybe?" Dean got a disappointed look from Sam. "Look Sammy, I don't know what kind of girl she is, I don't know her type. So I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can help" Dean just walked back to Cas and I. "I don't know about you, but I wanna go to sleep, what about you Tam?" Dean asked. "I think sleeping in the same bed as Sam sounds like… fun." And with a wink at Sam, I was lead to where I would be sleeping. _Wonder if tonight Sam will want to talk. After all, even though my real age is 13, we are saying I'm 22._ As I got dressed, I thought about Baden. Seems I couldn't shake him from my mind. But I was sleeping before Sam even walked in the room.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will consist of what happens the rest of the night. Bye!**


	8. Tameka Finds and Breaks

**Sorry for spelling Cas wrong in the previous chapters, I will go back and fix it. I've scratched the idea of what happens the rest of the night between Tameka and Sam and I am instead going write about Christmas Eve. Italics represent dreams and thoughts.**

* * *

Tameka and Cas were the only two super excited to be doing this. Looking at Christmas lights on Christmas Eve while finishing with an 50c ice cream cone from Macca's, and a side of fries in Tameka's case as it was part of her family tradition, was in their mind, an awesome present. Tameka noticed that even through Sam and Dean didn't like the idea, they were wearing their brightest smiles. "Sam is it okay you and Dean sit in the front. I wanna askTameka some questions." Cas inquired. "Uh, yeah Cas. I'm okay with it. Dean? What about you?" Sam asked. Dean then remembered why Cas was sitting with Tameka. To find out what type of person Tameka likes. "Yeah. That's fine. As long as Tameka doesn't flirt with Cas." He said glancing back at me. "Dean! You jerk! I'm not going to flirt with Cas. I have my eyes on someone else." Relaxing back into the soft leather sits that reminded me of my mother's 2006 Subaru Forester, complete with leather sits and a boot large enough to fit 3 or 4 20" complete freestyle BMX bikes, I looked towards Sam, trying to hint who I had eyes for. "Okay. So she doesn't have eyes for Cas. Who do you think she has eyes for?" Dean asked Sam, clearly not paying attention to where my eyes were. "Whatever. I'm gonna listen to music." I said in an annoyed voice, while putting on my headphones I gotten from my Dad last Christmas and blaring _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant. "Well. Cas. Keep cracking at that nutshell, no matter what it takes." And we drove off.

* * *

"Damn Americans. We're crazy about Halloween, but not Christmas. Come on." I heard Dean grunt. We had been on the road for more than 2 hours. "I have a way we can pass the time. We can take turns in guessing who we like. You 3 guess first. I can only answer with yes no or both, as well as incorporate what was asked and then saying who's next to ask a question. Sam, you first." I suggested. "Are they in the car?" _That's the kind of question that needs to be asked. General questions to help make the answer a little more obvious._ My thoughts were racing. "Yes. They are in the car. Dean. You're turn" I said, waiting for it to click. "Are they tall? And if so, how tall?" _Ohhhh, a two parter, I like it._ "Yes, they are tall. They are actually the tallest in the car as a matter of fact. Cas, if you can't guess who it is I'll call myself an idjit." I stated. After all, it was very obvious. "They are in the car and are the tallest. Is it Sam?" My face lit up. In just 3 questions they got it. "Yes! It is Sam! Now, let's guess who Sam likes." "Alright Dean, you already know. So you can't guess. Does Cas know?" "Yeah, Cas knows. Tameka, guess you are the only one guessing." _I wonder who it could be._ "Are they female?" "Yes they are female." "Are they in the car?" "Yes they are in the car." "Is it me?" "Yes Tameka. It's you. Dean, you're being asked the questions." "Okay. Tameka can't and I'm guessing Sam can't guess. Cas, you know so I might as well tell." Dean stated. "I like Cas. Now Cas, it's your turn to answer questions." Dean really wanted to know who Cas liked. I would worry about my own love life later, but for now, the least I can do is my job. "Actually, Cas, I think it's better if you just say who you like, because only one person in the car that doesn't know and they could keep guessing all the wrong things. And then we can go and get 50c ice cream cones and in my case, dollar fries." "I don't understand what liking someone feels like, angels have that disadvantage. But, I have an idea of what it does to your brain chemistry and well; I get that brain chemistry around Dean. So, I believe, in a human sense that I like Dean."

* * *

Pulling into Bobby's, we finished our ice cream and fries and decided to call it a night. After slipping under the sheets and the doona, I looked at Sam and was shocked to find him asleep. Rolling over, I felt sudden warmth followed by Sam whispering "I love you Tameka." And my heart skipped a thousand beats. He loved me. He had told me he loved me. "I love you too Sam." I whispered, breathless at what I had heard. As the night went on, I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Running around in the white winter wonder land, Sam and I made snow angels, made snowmen and then, when Dean and Cas walked out of the bunker to investigate why we weren't inside, Sam and I threw a snowball at their faces. Sam screamed "Snowball Wars! Dean and Cas against Tameka and me!" Snowball after snowball was thrown until everything went a sudden black. "Oh Tameka, you are unbelievable. You think Sam actually loves you." Crowley's voice was full of delight as my face turned white with fear. "Why don't you just accept it now that moose doesn't love you and neither did Baden. He saw those scars and thought 'Better make her feel like people can love her. After all, Cas is worried that time will be fucked up if she counties.' Oh well, can't change the past. Why don't you just cut away the pain you feel right now, hey? After all, you can believe all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that no one has ever loved you, or ever will, no matter what dimension you're in. Now, toddles, I look forward to seeing you break, it's always a fanaticising sight, ya know?" And Crowley vanished ._

* * *

Waking up in a heap of my own sweat, I relax to find myself still in Sam's arms. Remembering ever little detail in my dream, I unwrapped myself from Sam's arms and headed towards the kitchen, looking for the sharpest knife. After looking for ten or so minutes, I rolled up my sleeve and dragged the cold metal object across my skin, Crowley's words playing on repeat in my mind as I bleed away my troubles.

* * *

 **Next chapter will consist of what happens Christmas morning. Whether anyone is actually reading this fanfiction or not, I have no clue but, four those who are, thank you.**


	9. Helping Angels and Humans

**Alright, some information I should give about this fanfiction.**

 **1) It's rated M for strong language, violence, sexual references, depression, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and intentions, drug use by minors, drug references and abusive siblings/fathers.**

 **2)All of this takes place in no season. It's got Lucifer in the cage (Season 5), Bobby being dead (Season 7), Gabriel being dead (Season 5), Gabriel being alive (if that happens) and leviathan in purgatory but Cas and Dean out (Season 8) with Benny dead (if that happens. I'm still in season 8 myself.) If you have an idea as to what Season this is set in, please tell me because I don't think this matches at all with the plot.**

 **3a)Heartbreaks do in fact appear in this fanfiction.**

 **3b)Sam and Gabriel do eventually get together, when Sam and Tameka gets their heads out of their asses.**

 **With that out of the way. Onward. This chapter is all Cas' perspective.**

* * *

"Dean! Sam! DEAN! SAM! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!" I screamed, after finding Tameka in a heap of her own blood. "Fine then. I will fix her myself." I muttered under my breath. Placing one hand over Tameka just as I had done Baden whenhe had been injured. However, I hesitated, trying to decide if it was best to leave the deep scars she had created and decided it best. I knew they were self-inflicted since the blade was beside her, clearly bearing her own blood. But what had tipped over the edge her over the edge I wasn't sure. "Why did you bring me back?" Tameka inquired, clearly pissed. "What tipped you over?" I bit back, force in my voice."I'd like a coffee; I didn't expect anyone to bring me back." She said but then followed with "But, I should explain myself first." _No fucking kidding Tameka, had Dean or even Sam found you, they would've been broken. So explain yourself before I lose my shit._ I thought, unimpressed that Tameka had broken, especially since I found her close to death on Christmas morning, and then watched her became pissed at me for bringing her back. But, I got her wrapped in a blanket, got her some warm fuzzy socks and gave her hot coco.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You and Sam were playing in the snow, Dean and I came out, which started a two against two snowball fight, and then you started hearing Crowley's voice sayingSam doesn't love you, no one ever has loved you and no one ever will?" A nod was the only answer I got. "Tameka, how could you believe that? You know that was a lie. Your mind is lying to you. Okay, you are loved. All of the angels who remain helped me bring you here so as that way you could be loved, because this is the only place in all dimensions and universes that Lucifer couldn't mess withyou. Because I am here. And I will go beyond my powers to stop Lucifer from continuing this torment towards you. Even through he's somehow torturing you from the cage, I will do everything in my power for you to be happy." I wanted Tameka to understand how much she meant to this dimension. "But, what if Sam doesn't like me, what if he's meant to be with, I dunno, Gabriel?" _Oh no! Please don't tell me you know that!_ "Why do you think that?" I was fighting myself to not just tell who she is meant to be with. _He's gone beyond were I can reach him, only archangels can… wait. Gabe's an archangel, get him to bring Baden here, and admit that he loves Sam. That way, 2 pigs are killed with one stone as humans say._ "Because, yes I like Sam, but I like Baden even more. Like, would actually want to date him like." Tameka took a sip of hot coco, obviously becoming more thankful that I had bought her back. "Hey, if you want him back here by your side, I have a way." I hoped that she would agree, angel radio was telling him that Gabe was pissed. "Cas, is there a way we can kill 2 pigs with 1 stone, because I think, we need to get Sam and Gabe together." She looked at me as if she enjoyed being angel-human matchmaker. She probably did. "Yes, you see, only archangels can bring Baden back from where he is, so-" "Get Gabe to bring Baden back, and go from there." Tameka was good at this. She even finished my sentence and caught on before I went any further. "Yep, wow Tameka, you're good." And then we heard footsteps racing down the stairs. "Oh my, Cas! Tameka! What happened?" Dean just from me to Tameka. "I'll explain. Last night I fell asleep, and what started as a pleasant dream with a snowball fight between Sam and I against you and Cas turned into a nightmare leading to Cas finding me close to death and discovering that if I don't get Sam to stop liking me, Gabriel's gonna smoke my ass." Tameka answered in a tone that reminded me of Dean's 'This is all the shit that's happened and if we don't fix it, my ass is gonna end up dead but you know what, that's okay because I totally haven't started to appreciate life' tone. "Gabriel, as in the archangel who pretended to be a trickster but then got smoked by Satan?" Dean asked attempting to understand at 6 am, of course that was why he was shocked when I nodded telling him that I was talking about my older brother. "But why would Gabriel not want Sam to like Tameka?" "Because, ever since Gabe meant Sam, he wanted to be with Sam and now, he's yelling on angel radio about how Tameka should back off before he decides to kill her, so, let's summon my brother and pray for the best." I stated, really not wanting Tameka on the verge, again.

* * *

 **Well, that's this chapter. Sabriel is a go, Destiel is a go and Tamden (Tameka and Baden) is a go. 3 ships (one between two characters of my own mind) in one fanfiction. Hold onto your hats. This is gonna get messy.**


	10. A Lovely New Years

**Sorry, this chapter is a little late. I didn't know what to write about. But here we go.**

* * *

"Cassie. How are you and Dean-o?" Gabriel asked with a gleeful tone. "Dean and I are fine. It's New Year's Eve. We've been trying to call you for five days." Cas is slightly mad at his older brother. "I know. Just had to prepare the New Year's Celebration. Now, what is it you needed my help with? And who's the girl?" He asked, looking at me with a 'Have you been trying to steal my man? If so I'm gonna smoke your ass' type of look. "Hi. I'm Tameka; I was the one who helped Dean and Cas get together. We need your help bringing back my soul mate from wherever he was zapped to last time we dealt with Crowley. So, will you help us?" I really hoped he would. After all, I don't think having an archangel wanting to smoke your ass is wise, especially if it's because you're dating their crush. "What's in it for me?" He asked, ready to confront me as a fraud. "I will help you and Sam get together." With a serious voice, I knew he would believe me. "Deal!" He said; face spreading into a wide smile.

* * *

The New Year came while we were asleep. Dean, Sam and I woke up and were pleased at what we saw. Cas was waiting for Dean to wake up. Gabriel was doing the same but waiting for Sam. And… "Baden! Baden, you're… you're alive! I… I…" Not being able to form proper sentences, I just pulled Baden into a tight hug. "Thank you Gabriel." I quickly glanced outside to see snow falling and a blanket of white outside. "Now, let's go have a snowball war. Team against team. Maximum of two per team. Baden and I are a team." I said. "I'm with Cas." Dean said quickly afterwards. "Alright. While you two figure out if you're gonna be a team or single players, we're gonna get ready." Baden, Cas, Dean and I all ran out leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

* * *

"3… 2… 1… THROW YOUR SNOWBALLS!" I screamed as soon Sam and Gabe walked out of the bunker. With no time to react they feel over and landed on top of each other. From what I saw, Sam loved this. _Matchmaker._ I thought to myself, pleased when it was Sam who made the move.

* * *

After spending hours playing in the snow, we went inside, all pleased that we were all together with someone who we really loved. "I hope this means you will stop Tam, I don't think knowing that you could be hiding from us so you can slice away your pain is something any of us want." Castiel said, with caution of course… well as much caution as he could, because he need also care about me. "It'll take a little while. So long as nothing that really triggers it happens, I think I'll be able to recover." I said, addressing not just Cas, but everyone else. _This is gonna be one long year. But, Let's hope I can go 366 days clean. Oh wait; I am already 5 days clean so… 371 days._ I thought to myself, ready for the challenges that lie ahead.

* * *

 **Alright, everything is set. I am working on another fanfiction.**


	11. Sorry Writers Block

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I don't know how to continue this story. If you have any suggestions review or pm. Please. Now I thought I'd take the time now to say that if you have anything you want me to do like prompts or one shots or whatever, leave a review or pm. Now, here are the two backgrounds for Tameka (my OC)**

* * *

 **1: The background used for this story.**

* * *

 **2: She's Dean's twin but when she was 13 a witch cast a spell on her that even though Dean should've also been affected only affects females and she is stuck looking like a 13 year old. Dean and Tameka have been through everything together. When Tameka was 12, she came out to Dean as bisexual and when she turned 13 came out to John, who then started beating her leading to her suffering from depression, suicidal thoughts and intentions, self harm (both thoughts and the act) as well as her lack of self worth and self confidence. The only reason why she's still here today is because Dean and Sam accepted her and Dean made sure that if she needed someone to cuddle or just lie in bed with her, he would do just that. Sam often had a few nights where he would lie in bed with Tameka and Dean, but only because he wanted Tameka around for as long as possible. Tameka was close to Sam, helping him with his school work, looking after him, but was definitely closer to Dean. If they had to share a bed, they would, if they had to get dressed in the same room, they wouldn't care. The only time they were separated was when Tameka had to stay behind with Sam or Dean was taken home by a girl, oh and when Dean went to live with Lisa, Tameka continuing to hunt, but calling every now and then as well as visiting when possible. Tameka and Dean both suffered from the Mark of Cain, being a demon, being ripped apart by hellhounds while Lilith watches, spending 4 months (40 years) in hell, I think you get the idea.**

* * *

 **Now you know both her backgrounds, I hope you provide for me story ideas and much more.**

 **~tamekandafictionalwords**


End file.
